William Tell
by AAThanatos
Summary: AU. Nico works in a BDSM club only to find the knife throwing Performer William Tell. Driving him home one rainy night proves to be both dangerous and exhilarating. Rated M for sex and Language also impending danger. Based on true events.
1. William tell

**So someone challenged me to an AU. Part of that challenge was to create a scene that I myself had gone through. So this story is actually based on true events but twisted into a soangelo. This may seem really fake. I assure you.. it's not. I hope you enjoy it. If you don't then I'm sorry I was just trying to go by the guidlines I was given. It's a lot harder to tell a story you have lived than to just make one up I found out..**

 **i don't own the characters... just the plot.**

William Tell

It was my first night at my new job. Nervous was an understatement. My friend Reyna knew I was in and jam and needed the money, so I finally caved. Reyna had been trying to get me to work at this BDSM club for ages. It wasn't my scene. Sure I loved my goth attire and some of these people had amazing outfits, but something inside me stirred looking at them.

I was mostly innocent. Never really doing much past normal every day sex. This was an entire new level a new world really. Being gay was hard enough, I didn't need to feed stereotypes. My inky black hair was styled roughly tousled in a "yeah I may have just been fucked" look. The rest of me was less impressive with standard black tight clothes. Reyna dressed me in a black canvas kilt with fishnets and a pair of boots I knew I may kill myself in. The mesh shirt she adorned on me matched the sloppiness of the makeup painted on my face allowing me to fit in amongst the crowd of pain lovers.

I flirted coyly as I served a variety of people drinks and small food plates. Doms and Subs doing pony play in the corner while our boss was making space for the show. A new act was coming, a stunt man. Most of the shows in the warehouse were demos of how harnesses and different equipment was used. Reyna wanted us to do a scene one day for everyone so we could make some major cash. It felt like porn to me. With my wallet feather light the idea of the porn was looking better and better. I'm not into women but for a price... maybe. Plus it would just be acting.

Music began to sing through the air as a man walked on the stage shirtless and covered in the most beautiful tattoos. Suns and stars littered his torso ending right above a line of hair that happily jaunted down the mans navel to his very low cut tight pants. Revealing his face I gasped and made a noise that I will deny making later on. Stunning perfect features.

Fake was the first thought.

Tasty was the second.

Immaculate was the third.

Big blue eyes. The type that can read your soul and kill plants when set at the correct intensity. Golden curls splayed along his fringe as he prowled the stage. Prowled was the right word for his walk, catlike and predatory. The tattoos and the clothes set him in this scene but the face... that looked a bit out of place in here. I leaned against the black painted wall taking in the show. He never spoke. Just threw knives with terrifying accuracy. Going as far as to write on people's skin in marker to show where vital organs were only to miss their flesh my inches. A breath taking performance that had me entranced. Maybe this is how people got into this scene. They meet or see this one wondrous creature and get pulled in.

Finishing my shift I could get the blonde God out of my mind as I stripped down my work clothes and traded them in for a tshirt and yoga pants. Rain came down outside in sheets soaking every inch of air and matter around. I wasn't going to make it to my car unmarred so I took my time instead of running, allowing the warm rain seep into me. I could smell honeysuckle on the edge of it. My favorite combo. Starting my car after throwing my shit in the back I noticed someone with their car hood up. We were in the employee section of the parking lot so I drove up to see if it was one of my co workers in need of a ride. Pulling up the sexy beast that entranced my eyes earlier turned to face me, water dripping off his body.

I imagined what it would be like to lick it off.

"Hey could you give me a ride? I only live about ten minutes from here and there is nothing I can do for this junk pile til morning."

"Yeah umm sure hop in."

I knew it wasn't the safest idea allowing a stranger into the car, but if I was going to be killed by him at least I would have a good view. I didn't realize how much taller he was than me. I was not exactly short but he was massively tall. Like 6'4"? Maybe taller? Crouching in my car he could barely squeeze into my little sunfire.

"So I'm ..." he cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"No real names. Real names are boring. Don't tell me your name tell me what you want me to call you."

Who. The. Fuck. Was. This. Guy?

"Ok well um... call me Nico"

"Nice to meet you Nico. I'm Will."

"Is Will your real name?"

"No it's a stage name "William Tell"

"Oh"

"Is Nico your real name?"

"Well not my birth name. That's very Italian and complicated so I shortened it. "

"It suits you"

"Thanks"

"Here's my address by the way so we are not driving aimlessly."

"Ok" looking over it I realized I had been there before and could find it easy without GPS.

Riding we exchanged small talk. Mostly trivial and inconsequential. I rolled my window down even though it was still raining in hopes to light a cigarette. Pulling to the stop light I held the paper cylinder to my lips as I heard someone arrive at my window and push my temple with something metallic and cold.

"Get out of the car!"

I was frozen. I couldn't think. Will was no better. Trying to animate me to respond to the hi jacker Will encouraged me to give him the car. I didn't move. I looked to my left. Will was saying something about not looking at the dudes face. That he would let us go if we just gave him they car and left quickly. I looked anyway. The man was yelling and shoving the gun in my face trying to get me to move. I took ahold of the gun barrel and pulled it to my forehead.

"Shoot"

"What?! Dude get the fuck out of the car!"

"No just shoot me."

"You are insane you stupid mother fucker! Get the fuck out of the car and leave Tyne keys in it!"

"No. Shoot the gun!"

"No!"

"Then leave me the fuck alone." I grabbed the barrel hard and took the gun out of the attackers hand easily. Throwing it on the floor I flicked him off and drove away.

Driving in silence Will tried to speak but I would cut him off with a quick hand motion to stay quiet. I drove in the opposite way of his apartment to the inter coastal bridge stopping on the shoulder in the middle. No cars or traffic at 4am I knew this was the best place. Walking to the other side of the car I opened Wills door and reached between his legs for the 9mil laying on the floor. Gun in hand I walked to the edge throwing it over the bridge disposing of the wretched weapon. I hated guns.

Watching it sink into the water I hoped it didn't hit a manatee. Getting back in the car I looked over at Will and apologized.

"I'm sorry about that. You can speak now I just had to get rid of that. I'll take you home now." I said robotically. I was still in a lot of shock over what had just occurred.

"I need you to pull into that empty parking lot the minute we get to the end of the bridge."

Nodding I headed for it. I scared him. It was obvious. I didn't mean to. I just reacted. I expected him to run the minute we reached the lot.

He didn't.

Getting out of the car in the rain he paced in front of my car. Winding his curly hair in his fingers obviously freaked the fuck out. I started at him for a while until I couldn't stand it any more and left the vehicle to see if he was going to get back in. Torrents of rain fell on us making loud thunderous noises bouncing off my car and the buildings around us. Will screamed into the sky. Turning to look at me his eyes wild and fierce, slamming his hand in my hood making me jump.

"Oh so that made you jump?! Me slamming my hand down scared you but some asshole with a fucking gun you just... just fucking stare down and take the fucking thing away from him! Like a child taking a toy away from a toddler!"

"I.. I don't know what happened it just.. I was.. I don't know I just reacted!"

"Are you insane! Suicidal? Do you want to die?!"

"Sometimes" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Why was I telling him this?!

"Today! Do you want to die today!?"

"I.. don't.. maybe I don't know it just ... made sense in my head at the time. He didn't shoot so I figured he wasn't going to."

"You figured? You figured you would try to take a criminals gun away? Point the barrel at your fucking head like a gods damned lunatic!"

"Yeah well it's over now ok! It's done! He's gone! He's gone, we are safe! It's over! So get back in the fucking car and I'll take you home! Unless you want to just stand in the rain and lament to the night about how much danger I put you in. And by the way that's a lot of big talk for someone who puts people in danger all the time on stage."

I didn't see him coming. To quick. To focused. Lips crashed into mine holding my head to his. Dominating my mouth he forced his tongue in invading. Ruthlessly working his mouth against mine tangling fingers in my hair squeezing the water from the wafts. Moaning into the kiss he pushed me against the car hood. Lifting my legs from my thighs sitting me infront of him never once leaving to breathe. Caught up in the sensation of him I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him to me.

"Undo my belt" he said into my mouth.

The water falling from the sky made it tricky. Fingers slipping on the metal of his belt but I worked the buckle free.

"Turn around" he huffed into my wanting mouth. I obeyed turning my body laying my torso on the car feeling his strong hands pull my pants down and rip off the briefs beneath. Tearing them in half he threw them to the side of the car. Little to no warning he entered me. Pulling one strong arm around me holding me by my neck grunting animalistic into my ear. It wasn't slow or painless. It was rough and fast oh so needed. Pushing into me with all his strength I reached up and clawed at his hair pulling at it from the roots and he rutted violently into me.

The rain only intensified the feeling. No permission yet fully consensual. Like an unspoken agreement. I need to feel him inside me. I need to hear his growls and feel his rough ragged breath on my neck. His hands dug in so hard I knew bruises would form but I didn't care. I wanted them. I wanted his marks on my flesh.

"Cum for me" he hissed and it was almost like it happened on his command. Biting into my shoulder I came hard over the hood of the car feeling him release inside me. Riding is both through I felt him finally pull away. Hands never leaving my body I collapsed on the car hood feeling his head on the small of my back trying to get a grip on what had just transpired. Pulling my pants up for me I heard him buckling himself back up. Turning me around he found his way back to my lips. Slow and languid he kissed me with purpose and release. Eyes shining in the streetlight that lit the empty lot we were trespassing on. Somewhere in the back of my mind I really hoped there weren't any security cameras. Breaking the kiss resting his forehead against mine we both were panting breathlessly.

"Ok lets go home."

Getting back in the car we silently drove back to his apartment. Turning to him slightly embarrassed by what we just did I was going to bid him goodnight when he turned my keys in the ignition and pocketed them. Luckily I had already parked in a spot bit he left the car with my keys still with him. Running behind him he looked back and grabbed my hand.

"You are staying here tonight"

I didn't respond I just let him lead me to the apartment.

 ** _Please review. If you want this to continue I need 5 of you to tell me so. I can easily tell you what happened. In fact the ending of this tryst is both heartbreaking and surreal._**


	2. Sudden realizations

**Hey kids! I got 5 reviews so here is chapter two. This is a Soangelo AU mortal but is based on real events prompted by mizumi81. She challenged me to do a AU since I never do them and to add to the challenge make it a real true life story.**

 **Review and enjoy!**

 **Sudden realizations**

Dragging me into the apartment was like a new world. It wasn't at all what I expected. Tapestries hung from the walls and a strong smell of rain incense was burnt often. Going into the back room I heard him running water. I was left in the hallway hoping that either he would either invite me back to where he was or give my keys back. Walking back in he pulled my hand with no preamble and lead me to his bathroom attached to his bedroom.

"Take off your clothes."

"What why?"

"Because I'm going to bathe you. Take off your clothes."

"What?! No that's weird I'm not doing that I can shower just fine on my own. It's one of my skills!"

"If I have to ask you again I will throw you in with all your clothes on. Now. Undress and get in the tub."

Part of me wanted to grab my keys and leave. In any other situation this whole thing should have rang alarm bells in my head.

For some reason or another it didn't. I could feel the ease between us and the sincereness in his eyes. I began to disrobe only to find myself curling into myself. I didn't want him to see me naked. I've all but just realized he didn't actually see me naked when he took me over the car. I didn't see him either. I began to shake as I tried to lift my shirt over my head. Warm hands grasped the hem and pulled it the rest of the way off.

"Allow me." He said softly.

Expertly he peeled off my rain soaked clothes and placed them in his hamper. I was naked standing infront of him, eyes closed and chin down. I felt a finger under my chin bringing me up to meet his gaze. I still haven't opened my eyes.

"Stop that. No reason to be self conscious."

The words were like this soothing balm for a burn I didn't even know I had. I didn't realize how much it bothered me til he gave me the permission to no longer have issue with it. Taking my hand he lowered me into the hot water. Attempting to bathe me I stopped him. This was something I had to do myself. I allowed him to stay and sit on the edge talking to me. Asking very mundane questions yet his eyes were on fire. I've never felt so listened to and it didn't feel like he was asking to be polite. Will wasn't polite. I figured out that much already. Yet every word that spilled from my lips he took in. I felt heard for the first time. Insisting on helping me dry off he found me some clothes to sleep in.

Wandering back to the bedroom he ushered me to the side of the bed he wanted me on. Laying down hair still damp from the bath he pulled me close peppering little kisses on my throat. I hummed with delight wrapping my fingers anywhere I could get grip. Breathing him in I could still smell the rain in his hair. Warmth and safety radiated from him stirring up feelings long since forgotten.

Lips reached mine moving slowly over them gently. Nothing like he fury that resided in them with the hi jacking. It was as if he was trying to memorize the texture of my skin. Commit taste and consistency to look up later in his mind, filed under my name. Or atleast what he knew to be my name. Fingers sidling up my torso under the shirt he had lent me feeling the fabric that was my skin. The correct amount of pressure in every area. Not hard enough to hurt but not soft enough to tickle. Our tongues danced lovingly in a way I had never experienced. The actuality was starting to make me wonder if anyone had ever actually loved me when they kissed me.

They didn't.

Not if this was what it felt like. So many men before him claimed love but never showed it like this. Will knew nothing of me. Not my real name or my background or my past. I knew nothing of him either. Yet both if us were in the moment of need of eachother. Strangers and all. While he was sucking on my collar bone and I was trying to ignore his erection prodding my leg I spoke.

"Do you do this a lot?"

He stopped and looked up at me. I've never seen anyone as still as him.

"Never."

The word rung through the bedroom like church bells. Giddy fever rose through me as I claimed his lips once more. Unlike before we didn't rush. Clothes came off like shedding second skin. I felt his hot mouth on every part of my body, worshiping as he went down. Wills tongue was one of those that was almost to soft.

Almost...

Feeling him sliding his mouth up and down my length was real blessing. No one had ever shown attention to me like this before especially not like this. No one had ever gone down on me. They always just fumbled with quick hand jobs or went straight to sex. Will took his time down there in a way that made me pink in my cheeks. I felt exposed yet that comfortable feeling was still there. Entering me for a second time tonight it was only slightly painful. We had lube this time which helped. Slowly he would pull in and out of me rocking my body to meet his languorous thrusts. My toes curled and I reached my hands around for something to grab onto only to find he was the only thing grip.

Noise. Will made noise during sex. Visceral moans and short sweet nothings. I've never been with someone who made noise. Silence was all I bought with my body, but not tonight. Tonight was for us and as we both came and basked in the afterglow I told myself even if I never see this man again this has got to me the best night of my life. Gun and all. People don't get to experience this type of perfection for free. Not me anyway. I replayed it in my head over and over as so never to forget a single detail. Something to relive in my head when life went to shit again.

But what I didn't realize was how this was not our last night...and he had left out one little detail.

 ** _Want chapter 3? Want to find out that little detail? 5 reviews and it's yours!_**


	3. What Will wants from me

**As promised the next chapter! This is a lot of dialogue but I promise a decent sex scene. Now some of these chapters may be a little boring but keep in mind kids this one is a true story so sometimes things are boring. Enjoy and review.**

The next morning I smelled cooking from the kitchen. It took me a minute to take in my surroundings. I was with Will. I was at his apartment. Oh my fucking gods I slept with him last night.

Twice !

A stranger!

In public!

What the fuck is wrong with me!

I saw a note next to the bed that read...

*shower then come out for breakfast. We need to talk.

Great am I in trouble? Why did I need to shower again? Oh wait the sex, that's right. Taking the fastest shower of my life I slipped into some clothes he had left for me that were slightly to big. Padding barefoot toward the smells of the kitchen wafting something absolutely delicious I found him dancing infront of the stove. Swaying to the music he turned around and smiled a smile that made my knees weak.

"Morning liebchen."

"What?"

"Sorry mom was German. Means sweetheart."

"Aww well... morning"

"So sit so we can talk."

I obeyed. I was waiting for this. The I never want to see you again but last night was fun talk. Serving pieces of French toast and bacon he grabbed us both orange juice from the fridge. Sitting across from me at his little table I started actually looking at the table to avoid looking at him. My mystery knife thrower was also a pyromancer. The entire table was wood-burned into intricate designs.

Henna.

Beautiful.

"So Nico. I was wondering some stuff about you."

"Oh umm ok like what?"

"How did you come to the club?"

"Reyna. We go to school together. She got me the job."

"Oh I know her. Tough chick."

"Yeah balls to the wall kinda gal."

"So are you a sub or a dom?"

"What?"

"Or are you into a different fetish?"

"I'm not into any fetish!"

"What?"

"I'm not a fetish person I just work there."

"Oh so you are not interested in that huh?" He sounded a bit forlorn.

"I've never really thought about it."

"Well ok maybe I'm over stepping but I'll come out with it since I just so bluntly asked you. I'm a dom. I have subbed before. I would never do anything to my sub that I haven't been put through myself. I also love role play and I am really into panties."

I spit my juice out.

"So um ok you are the one that... hurts people then?"

"Well yes and no. I more love the aspect of control more than causing pain. Binding someone. Having full control type thing."

"Oh well that's nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah nice."

"You are uncomfortable right now arnt you?"

"Kind of. Honestly it's not what you are saying that's making me uneasy it's how blunt you are."

"Well I find it easier to just say stuff and not beat around the bush. Every pun intended." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Hey I'm shaved no bush here sir."

"True enough. Do you do it to make you look bigger?"

"No I just hate hair. My legs are shaved too. I shave everything below my hairline."

"Yeah I was wondering how old you were?"

"I'm 18. I would prove it to you but that would require me showing you an ID and we are playing the non real names game."

"Well played. So you promise your legal?"

"Yes I promise."

"Are you interested in the fetish life at all?"

"Yes and no. I find it fascinating but I can't see myself in it so to speak."

"You mean like getting fucked on your car in public in the rain?"

"Once again smacking me upside the head with your blunt words. Uh I've never done that before. It was new. I will say though I liked it. I'll admit that to you since you gave me the panty confession."

"Are you gay?"

"Well I thought that was obvious."

"No not necessarily. There's bisexual, pan, demi, trisexual, trans, etc"

"I don't know what half of that means. I'm from a small town up north."

"Oh so this is all really new to you."

"Well I wasn't a virgin if that what you are asking."

"Won't lie I wondered with how tight you were. Though the rest made me believe you had sex before."

"The rest?"

"You are really good in bed Nico. Like the best I've had in a really long time."

"Wow ummm thank you. So are you gay or one of those other words you told me?"

"I'm bisexual I like both equally."

"Oh so do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I'm more of a free spirit."

"Player?"

"Kinda. Though I don't know you might be able to tame me."

"With a whip and chains maybe."

"Oh don't talk like that. I'll take you over this table if you keep talking like that."

"Don't threaten me with a good time. Just don't use the butter as lube. It's just weird."

Will broke out laughing and dropped his fork.

Score one for Nico!

"So Nico. I want to try something with you and I want to know how open you are to it."

"Sure what?"

"How would you feel about subbing for me?"

"Ummm I don't know. I don't like the idea of being out of control."

"See that's where people get things mixed up. You are the one with the control. You know about safewords right?"

"Yeah Reyna gave me a quick rundown."

"Ok good so you would call a safeword when you need to stop or don't like what I'm doing. I will stop immediately."

"You said you weren't into pain right?"

"Right. Like I cause a little pain but nothing like what you see at the club."

"Why me?"

"I like you. Plus you and I are very sexually in tune. I like that."

"So I would just come here and fuck you when you want and then you would send me on my merry way with handprints on my ass?"

"No gods no Nico I would never do that. I want something more. A real connection. Plus there's aftercare."

"Aftercare?"

"I would pamper you afterward. Make you feel safe and loved after the rough stuff. I tried to do it last night with the bath but you were very... hesitant. Do you have trust issues?"

I was pink in the cheeks again.

"Yeah well I've never really been able to trust anyone really. Especially sex partners."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Someone hurt you didn't they?"

"Yes and we will leave it at that."

"Agreed. Atleast until you learn to trust me."

"So you want to date me?"

"I want to try us out yes."

"You know nothing about me?"

"I know that you look meek and polite. I know you are not underneath. I know that you are brave beyond measure with a possible death wish. I know I feel good when you are around and that feeling didn't fade when the sunshine came through the window."

"What do I get out of this?"

"Besides mind blowing sex? Well we would do other stuff. Movies, dinners, maybe you could help me onstage? Be my lovely assistant?"

Blush

"Show me first and I'll decide after."

"Eat and I'll show you."

I smiled and dug into the food. It was mouth watering and I couldn't help but smirk and smile the entire meal. Cleaning up the table he took my hand and lead me into the bedroom once more.

"Take your clothes off please."

Silently I nodded and took my clothes off. When I was completely disrobed he slapped my ass hard.

"Next time say yes sir." He whispered to me.

"Yes sir."

"Good boy. Now lay on the bed like a star fish."

Crawling into the bed I felt supremely self conscious. I was laying myself vulnerable and naked out for his hungry eyes to explore. Taking two scarfs he tied them together. Running them under the mattress he attached my wrists to them so I couldn't move them. My heart began to race. Sweat beaded on my skin as he was repeating the same with my ankles. I was terrified and felt panic bubble inside me.

"Whoa Nico calm down I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I want you to call Red if it's to much ok? Is it to much already would you like me to release you or part of you?"

"No ummm.. so call Red if it's to much?"

"Yes Red."

"Ok I'm ok."

"Ok"

Walking into the bathroom I could hear water being ran. Returning with a cup he sat next to me and began to run a fan brush up and down my body. Swirls of cold water tickled my flesh as Will painted my body to his liking. It was such a weird feeling. Blue eyes wandered the contours of my body, dipping the brush along my hip bones then blowing over it with his cool relaxing breath.

Encircling my nipples I could feel the rough texture of the paintbrush. The coolness of the water contrasting with the warmth of his mouth on different parts of me was sensational. Pouring the water into my navel I felt him kitten lick every drop out. It was the most intimate thing I had ever experienced. I could see him getting aroused by my reactions and movements. A large Bulge showed through his PJ bottoms.

Standing up off the bed he took his shirt and pants off showing me that he was free balling under those plaid flannels.

Will was glorious naked. Tan on every inch with a spray of freckles speckling his body like a Jackson pollock painting. The dip of his V on his hips was so defined I wanted to eat things out of them. Like grapes or some other sexy fruit. Wow maybe I was kinky?" Releasing my legs I felt him working his strong calloused hands over my body freely. I moaned at the touch. Will touched me like he wanted to do that and only that for the rest of his life.

I would have let him.

"Nico you have the most beautiful alabaster skin. Unmarred and smooth. I want to memorize every inch. "

I could feel fingertips trailing my inner thighs. Leaning down he kissed me longingly. How did I get here? How is this happening to me? The most God like man I've ever seen up close is interested in me and showing it physically and with great determination. Pre cum leaked from my tip. Taking his middle finger he scooped it up and trailed the liquid on my lips with the pad of his finger. I had never tasted my own cum before. Kissing me he traded the flavor between our mouths, causing me to buck and moan. Heading south with his head I was expecting to feel his perfect lips around the head of my cock like the night before.

Surprising me I felt a wet wiggling tongue slide up the crack of my ass as he pushed my knees toward my chest. I was about to protest until I felt his mouth worship the ring of muscle, a rampant huffing to escaped my mouth.

"Wi-Il! It's to much it's oh my god it feels... oh my gods.."

"If it's to much call Red or if you want me to slow down call yellow. I'm going slow for you so just shout what you need."

I couldn't think anymore. Wills mouth was slathering my ass with his saliva and I had never felt something more sinful. Soon fingers joined. Mouth and fingers worked together like a symphony. Playing me like a finely tuned instrument he made me sing. Eyes found mine once more.

"Beg for it."

"For what?"

"For me Nico beg for me. Or would you like me to leave you like this." As he said that he wrapped his hand around my shaft squeezing tightly.. almost to tight.

"I.. I.. ugh oh ummm ngh Will please!"

"Please what?"

"Please just.. just do it!"

"Do what?" He pumped me once squeezing my tip.

"Fuck oh! Fuck me please?"

"Is that a question?"

"Will please take me!"

"Take you where?"

"Oh fuck my gods Will put your dick inside me! Now!"

"Oh that! Ok."

Lubing up his length while making me beg, he slammed into me with zero mercy. With all the preps and stimulation it was painless and exhilarating. Grabbing my hips hard he slammed into me in a relentless rhythm I could barely keep up with him. The scarfs kept me from being able to meet his thrusts. I was being fucked like a limp doll and I was enjoying every second of it.

"FUCK! WILL!"

"Found your prostate I see!"

Falling down on me he kissed me keeping his quick staccato pace. Biting me a sharp pain went through my lip and metallic taste filled my mouth. Will had bit through my lip causing me to bleed. Licking my blood up and taking me into his mouth as a trophy. I came at the sight of the blood on his mouth. Feeling the spurts of hot liquid hit our chests from between our sweaty bodies, Will moaned his orgasm filling me up. Coming down from the bliss filled state he pulled his half hard cock out of me and I winced at the loss. Spreading me he stared at his cum dripping out of me.

"That's a beautiful sight. One I want to see repeated if you let me?"

"Uh uh yeah ummm sure that was... was... ok yes I would do that again in a heartbeat."

"Good."

Untying my wrists, he massaged them getting blood flow back into my aching limbs. Lying there for what could have been hours he pet my hair and massaged my body. Taking every fiber of me and turning it into a sex drunk jello mix. Back and forth we questioned eachother of stupid things. Favorite colors, shirt size, most hated foods. Then finally I asked him something I thought was simple and I even thought I knew the answer. I didn't.

"So what do you do for a living? The knife throwing right? You perform?"

"I'm a drug dealer"

 ** _5 reviews and I'll give you chap 4 if you want to find out how Nico reacts. I know it's selfish asking for reviews but I can't get better at this if I don't know what you guys think or if a story is even worth continuing._**


	4. The decisions we make

**As requested here is what happened next. Hope you all enjoy it. This AU is both very hard and very easy to write. I'm glad someone challenged me to do this one.**

 **The decisions we make..**

Oh course!

I knew something had to be wrong with him and of course it was his job. Worst part was he's not even my first drug dealer! No he would be number two! I completely forgot that I had a glowing sign on my forehead that lit up when I was around attractive criminals. Why! Why always me! Do I smell like drug dealer bait or something?

I took in his news and I could see him searching my face for a reaction. Scared. Will was scared of my reaction. Well might as well get this over with.

"I can't be with you if you do that."

"Why?"

"Because I've been down this road. This road leads to terrible things."

"Let me guess. The bad thing that keeps you from trusting... a drug dealer."

"You are smarter than you look blondie!"

"Well may I have a say in this?"

"If you must, it won't change my mind."

"I'm not going to hurt you like he did. You haven't told me what happened but I can tell when someone has been through. I'm going to promise you something that way you don't have to dredge out what you are keeping from me because it's obviously a painful thing for you.

I will never put my hands on you without permission. I will never have sex with you without permission. I will never make you do anything you don't want to do. If we are ever somewhere you don't want to be we will leave without hesitation. Nico I don't know what this is between us. It's to soon to tell. Yet I can't help but feel that there is something important here. And I think we owe it to ourselves to find out what that is.

I was hurt before too. Maybe even in the same way you were. All I ask is for a chance."

I dazed at him. Confusion was rife inside me. Will seemed sincere. More sincere than anyone I had ever talked to. I believed him. Though I wasn't sure if believing him was enough. A chance with another criminal. That should matter. I shouldn't want this. Any normal person wouldn't want this. I have long since come to terms with the fact that I wasn't normal. Death surrounded me and I couldn't push it away. It's kept me from getting close to people. It seemed that every time I let someone in, someone around them died. I was never blamed because it's crazy to think I'm the one causing it. Most deaths were natural or accidents. Yet it seemed to find me no matter how hard I tried to become invisible.

I am not invisible.

Unfortunately.

If I allowed this to go further I would be putting him and people he loves at risk. Yes I know that is magical thinking, yet it was always correct. Could I do that to Will? I barely know him yet I want to protect him.

Doubts not only of that entered my mind. Doubts of why he wanted me in the first place. Maybe he had a death wish on the inside. Being a knife thrower it wouldn't be a far fetched guess. I was still wondering why he liked me in the first place. I wasn't special. I wasn't handsome or smart. I didn't have anything to offer him.

Pleading eyes searched my face for an answer.

"I'm not your boyfriend. Not yet. I'm not sure about this. "

"Come with me tonight and I'll show you what I do."

"You sell drugs it's not that hard to figure out."

"I have a feeling your ex was more of a back alley type guy. I'm not. I'll show you."

"Ok."

I went home for a few hours to get myself together and take a good long nap after the last 24 hours. Will gave me some clothes on a bag with a note he told me not to open until 10pm. Will would be picking me up then.

Pulling the clothes out I was absolutely shocked. A pair of purple UFO pants and yellow tank top. Platform sneakers and a colorful medley of beaded brackets. I hate color. I prefer black. Wherever he wanted to take me tonight I apparently had to dress like a day glo traffic cone. I told him I would give him one chance. A chance to prove to me he was different. Cladding myself on the toddler clothes I read the note.

* bring a bathing suit and a plastic bag. drink 6 glasses of water.

Following his directions I waited outside for him. Wearing my suit under the obnoxious clothing I could hear his car from around the corner. I guess he got it fixed in the hours we were apart. Climbing in the car he was wearing a variation of the same type of clothes.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Kissing me softly and sweetly we headed toward our destination.

Parking in the woods he helped me out of the car both of us carrying plastic bags. I'm hoping these are for trash and not a body...

"Ok we are here. Take your clothes off and put them in the bag. The party is on that little island. We have to swim there. Well walk through the water in any case."

Looking out at the water of the wooded area we were in I could see hundreds of people with bags on their heads swimming to the small island. Disrobing we loved our clothes in the bags and waded into the water. The water wasn't deep it came to my chest. Wills midriff. Tall bastard. It took about 8 minutes or so to get to our destination.

"Be careful not to disturb the gators babe."

"Please tell me you are fucking joking!"

"Sure... I'm joking... about gators... in Florida..."

"I'm going to kill you.. slowly... serial killer slowly..."

"Oh Nico how I love your sense of humor!"

"Yeah your going to love it as it wraps around your neck and your last breath is my name."

We made it to shore. Gator free. Lucky him.

Redressing he started taking loads and loads of candy necklaces out of his Large parachute pants. There must have been atleast 30 necklaces. Putting a few around my neck and wrists he put a bunch on himself.

"Now don't eat any of that. It's not candy."

"What is it?"

"X"

"What!"

"Yeah I drill holes in the middle and string them up. 30$ to bite the necklace. All high grade. The green and wonder stars. The yellows are pikachus. Purple are decepticons. Reds are auto bots. Whites are Cadillacs and blues are lambos. Remember 30$ to bite your necklace. If you want you can have one. I suggest the wonder stars. Water will be all over the party. In your pockets are little packs of salt from fast food places. Every half hour after you take a wonder star put a packet in the water bottle and down it."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious!"

I had gone this far down the rabbit hole.

Fuck it.

I bit into the green pill on the necklace. Will did the same.

Going into the middle of the island was a huge party with hundreds of people. All dressed in colorful costumes and clothing. The opposite of the BDSM club. Loud thunderous music roared on my ears. Club music. People dancing everywhere. Will pulled me by the hand into middle of the chaos. Tubs of water and oranges were everywhere. Oranges? Hmmm. I'll ask Will later.

I wasn't a dancer. Not in the slightest but Will... he was amazing. Moving to the beat like a dream. I moved to the beat side to side while Will danced around me trying to loosen me up and pull the stick from my ass. People started coming over asking to bite his necklace. Sometimes they asked to bite it off me. I could feel the pill kicking in. Warm energy surged through my body relaxing me.

Money would hit Wills pocket as they bit into him. The lights flashing started to blur and move a little slower. I began to dance a little more freely. Feeling the music as of it was inside me. Laughing at people biting my necklace instead of being off put. Will came behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach, trailing his finger tips along my abdomen. Waves pleasure rippled through my soul. Every touch was intensified ten fold. Kissing him was a new experience on the wonder stars. I couldn't tell if his tongue was moving slowly or quicker than the music. Everything wrapped together.

Hours went by, and Will would shove water and salt down my gullet. I never had so much energy or felt so happy in a crowded place. People were friendly and not shying away from me. This is what I imagined being popular in highschool must feel like.

Winding down the party started to disperse. Wills necklaces were all but gone. Heading back to his apartment I couldn't stop giggling and touching him. I've never felt girly before. I was a man damnit! Yet on the stars I was a 12 year old girl seeing a boy band. Shoving our way through the door of his place we kissed over and over again. Lips trailed down my over sensitive skin. Teeth grazing my jawline and licking up to my earlobe. Sucking on my helix I bucked against him.

"You..you need to get naked like now." I gasped.

Throwing me over his shoulder he threw me unceremoniously on his bed as the day glo wear started to peel from our skin. Tangling into eachother I couldn't tell who was touching who. It was a blur of limbs and sensations.

"Nico (huff) take me." He breathed into my mouth. Shoving him down I showed him everything my mouth could do. Dipping my tongue into those V lines I was obsessed with. Tasting him for the first time was glorious. Large and swollen,I could feel him twitch in the back of my throat. Shouts of pleasure and my name on repeat flowed from his voice box as very deliberately memorized his skin texture. Getting antsy I climbed on top of him. Lubing him up I slammed myself unprepared onto his length. No pain. The wonder of the wonder stars still raging in my blood like liquid fire. Riding him with a roll of my hips, he took each of my fingers and slid them into his soft pink mouth.

Swiveling his tongue up each only to bite the pads of my fingertips at the end. Sitting up he pulled me closer so we breathed the same air. Chanting my name ( or what he knew to be my name) in a litany so convoluted I could even make out the words. I climaxed hard, it hitting me like a brick wall knocking the air right out of me. Nails dug into my back slipping down easily with the drenching sweat that covered us both. Roaring into me I felt him pulse inside me once, twice, three times, groan.

Panting and huffing at eachother, staring into eachother eyes which were all but black pools of want. Brushing our lips against eachother. Not even kissing just brushing. Soon I noticed he was saying something between brushes.

"Stay. Please stay."

"Uh ah umm.. yeah ok."

 ** _5 reviews and you get to see what happens next. There is an end to this story. It's a few chapters away. The more reviews I get the faster you get to see how everything went down. Like I said the end.. you will never see it coming._**


	5. Life with Will

**Here is the next chapter. Only about 3-5 left. This one was pretty personal. I wanted to share it though. It's part of the story and it felt good to let it out even doing through these characters. Characters that a love deeply and connect with. Maybe this was the only way to talk about it. I have a confession. I told you all that this is a true story and it is. 100% true no matter how out there it was. My life has been semi boring since. This was 5 months of perfection that no one usually gets but I got it for that short short time. The confession is that I've never actually told anyone about "William Tell." It was in college out of state from my family and I wasn't ready to tell my family or my friends because it was to good. I thought telling them would ruin it. Then when it ended I still didn't tell anyone. I also never told anyone about my ex (who I mention in the story) hey knew my ex but I never said why we broke up. You guys are the first and only people to know. Thank you for reading this story.**

 **Life with Will**

Things were perfect. More perfect than I could ever imagine. Surreal perfect. I was someone who had never felt loved. Not by my family not by any lover that stumbled into my life. Now I had this man, this beautiful man making me feel like I was the only person on the planet that mattered. Taking care of me in every aspect. Never allowing me to pay for anything. Never allowing me to keep my head down while I walked. Building me up from the torn pieces of self esteem the last man ripped to shreds. Soft touches and kind words. Treating me with the delicacy of glass.

Will was only rough when we were doing scenes. They consisted of him binding me and pushing me to certain limits. Trying to build my trust in him by giving me the power to allow him to touch me. It only took one word to stop it. Showing me that I had power over what happens to me. No one but me. How could I have never known that? How could I never realize that I was be one who controlled what happened to me? It took a man that loved me, a man who wanted to show me how to be loved to realize it.

Days were spent with him ravishing my body, feeding me strawberries. Like something out of a fucking novel. The only flaw I could see in him was his job. That still bothered me but not nearly as bad as before. I would go to school and he would have dinner waiting for me when I got back. I never lifted a finger when I was with him. We fell into eachother hard and fast. I showed him how much I loved him the only way I knew how. With my body. Giving him the freedom to do with it as he wished. I was his to hurt, his to please. Doing 2-3 scenes a week.

Today he had me strapped to the wall. Running a flogger over my skin.

"This is how I like you. Helpless. Wanting. Pink in all the right places."

"Oh bring it on. "

"Gladly"

I felt the snap of the suede straps against my skin. The bite of toy brought the blood to the surface of my skin. After he would run soft things over me, including his mouth. The feel of his hair was glorious. Bowing on his knees to me while I had my hands tied above, he would run his curly blonde hair across my abdomen. I wanted to touch his hair. It was like spun gold. Kissing up my stomach he would do this thing where he would quote poetry at me.

"Don't fall in love with people like me"

Kiss (hipbone)

"I will take you to parks and museums and monuments"

Kiss... tongue (nipple)

"And kiss you in every beautiful place so that you can never go back to them."

Kiss... bite... kiss (collarbone)

"Without tasting me like blood on your mouth."

Suck... tease... (neck)

"I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible."

Breath...hiss...mouth (earlobe)

"And when I leave you will understand why storms are named after people."

I could feel the straps dig into my wrists as I went weak in the knees. Voice laced with lust. Heat firing between us. Consuming my mouth I felt him unstrap me. I fell against him. Carrying to the bed we made love for hours. Brushing his fingers through my raven hair, tracing the planes of my face with his fingers.

"Will?"

"Yes"

"What's up with the poetry?"

"I don't know it's something I've always liked and I had a girlfriend once that was super into it."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Like 3 or so. Mostly quick flings or a few months type thing."

"Boyfriends?"

"Two. Both just hook ups but they went on for years so I count it as boyfriends."

"Am I your boyfriend"

"I want to say yes but on the other hand.."

"Other hand?"

"You feel like something more than a boyfriend. Like you feel like... like the future or some shit. You are like this whole other level of person to me."

"You don't even know my real name! We have been doing this for months and you still won't tell me your name."

"One year. One year and I'll tell you my name and you will tell me yours."

"Why?"

"Because we are getting to know eachother on a whole different level right now Nico. We are learning to love eachother without the issue of other people's opinions. So many couples worry about what others think of them. Sure the people at the club know about us but that's so no one tries to touch you."

Giggle

"Nico I love you. I knew that the minute I saw you take a gun away from a psycho without a speck of fear in your eyes, yet my hands made you shake. You give me yourself every time I see you. That's gift most people never receive."

"Where did you grow up?"

"The south. All over. Started in Texas and moved around. Mom was a rolling stone. Dad was well.. don't know dad. "

"I don't know dad either. Mom was young and stupid and a bit on selfish side."

"Was?"

"Was."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok it wasn't anyone's fault. Shit happens."

"She the only one you lost?"

"Um.. will I'm going to tell you something and you are going to think I'm crazy ok?"

"Ok"

"Every time I get close to someone. Someone special to them dies. I've lost nine people in the last 7 years. Friends. Their parents. Their siblings. All seem to die."

"You think you are the reason they die don't you?"

"It seems that way."

"Babe I'm going to tell you that you are not the reason they died. I am going to tell you that maybe there is a reason that you are around when they do. Maybe you are just meant to be there. Like god or whoever is running this shit is putting you there for a reason. Maybe you help people with their grief or something. No one wants to talk to someone who hasn't been through it."

"Are you religious?"

"Pagan."

"Hmmm never would have guessed that."

"You?"

"Not sure. But I haven't given up on the idea."

"Not sure? God piss you off?"

"Oh yeah. But my mom always told me you can't be mad at something that doesn't exist. So if I'm mad then he must."

"Well that's not a terrible way of thinking i guess. So since you opened the X file I'm going to turn it on you now."

"Oh shit... ok shoot."

"How many girlfriends?"

"None but I did have sex with one once at a party. I felt bad I didn't finish I freaked out in the middle and left."

Hysterical laughter.

"Yeah I know it's awful right!"

"Yeah a little. Boyfriends?"

"One other than you."

"He was a drug dealer?"

"Yeah."

"What did he do?"

"It was really good at first. Dates and kisses and gifts. Then around 6 months in it all started. I won't lie I liked being a drug dealers boyfriend. Had a sort of power to it. Soon the harsh touching started. Then the name calling. Accusations of cheating. Then he couldn't pay his suppliers..." I started to choke up as the words came out.

"Shhhh baby it's ok you don't have to continue... I think I know what happened.

He gave you to them didn't he?"

"Yeah. And I guess I'm just waiting for things with us to.. to"

Wrapping his arms around me tight I could feel his heart beat a million miles an hour. I began to sob into his body. Wills face was pressed hard into my neck, kissing it chastely. The kisses became wet as I felt droplets of warm tears that were not mine crawl down my skin.

"Nico... I promise I will never, ever do that to you. I will never let anyone touch you. You are mine. You are a very real thing in a terribly false world and.."

".. and that is why you are in so much pain. Yeah I've read Alice in Wonderland too you fucking dork."

"See and that is why I love you so much. No one else I know would have been able to complete that."

Pressing his forehead against mine looking deep into my eyes. Brown boring into blue. Holding onto me as if I was going to float away.

"I know that trouble and bad things have climbed onto your shoulders and named it home but I want you to let that go now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"I love you Will."

"I love you too."

I fell asleep wrapped in him. Promises that resided deep inside me made from his lips soothed me. Trust was finally peeking his head in. Will wasn't lying when he told me these things. Meant them as if they were laws inside him. Will didn't know he couldn't keep those promises.

He didn't know that what he was saying he had no control over. That he would hurt me one day.

That the promises he made couldn't be kept.

He didn't know what would happen in the next few months...

 ** _Please review if you want to know how Will couldn't keep his promise. 5 reviews and I'll update._**


	6. No flinching

**Here is the next chapter guys! We are getting closer and the more you review the closer we will get. I love the PMs and guys don't be afraid to PM me and ask questions I have no qualms answering you guys truthfully since this is indeed a true story just switching out the characters to Nico and Will. I had no clue I would get this kind of response honestly I'm up to almost a 1000 views on just this story! Review and enjoy!**

 ** _No flinching_**

Training had started! Trust had been established and Will was teaching me to be his assistant!

Most of the time I'm just standing in a position or holding something. Knives would fly toward me and he would hit the mark every single time. I flinched a few times and that got to him.

"Flinching means you don't trust me."

"No that's not it it's just a natural response to jump when something is flying toward you! It's a knife Will! It can kill me!"

"Not when I'm in control of it."

"Yeah well...(scoff)"

"Oh you don't believe me? You are afraid of the knife in my hands."

"No I'm not!"

"Prove it!"

"How? How would I prove to you that I'm not scared of your knife?"

Grabbing the knife he pushed me toward the island in his kitchen. Wills breathing became uneven. Getting worked up he pressed his hips into mine. Sitting me on the island he held the blade super close to me.

"I need your permission to do anything I want to with this knife."

My heart thumped in my chest. The gleaming steel in his hand was dragging against my chest, only a shirt in between. I had to make a decision quickly or else the game would end. I didn't want it to end.

"Fine. You have permission to do anything with the knife that you want."

"Really..." he whispered in the dirtiest fucking voice I've ever heard. The sound reverberated through my body making my tip dew.

"What if I want to cut you with this?"

"You can. If you want to. I don't know why you would want to but... but you can. I'm yours."

"Oh baby you shouldn't have said that.."

The wicked gleam in his eye made me shutter with lust.

The blade started around my face. Trailing its tip over my soft pale flesh. Adrenaline was coursing through me making me hyper aware of everything he was doing to me. From the delicious pressure of his bulge against my own to the cold metal now grazing my skin. Taking this hand he pulled the collar of my shirt away from my chest and slowly cut it down the middle. Tearing of cloth exposed my skin to the air.

"I liked that shirt!"

"No you didn't."

The blade kissed my neck now. Dragging painfully slow he swerved it along my bare flesh. Outlining nipples and straight down my sternum. I laid back on my elbows giving him a submissive pose, showing him he could have me. Tapping the sharp edge against my hip bones I saw him move swift and a small line of red began to form. Barely cutting the surface and so light I didn't even feel the cut. So shallow a scar wouldn't even be left. The red droplets beaded on my white skin, pooling into an oval. Dipping his head down he licked up the drops. Obscenely playing with the liquid he stole from my body between his lips. The color smearing across his mouth like lipstick. I remember the first time I saw blood on his lips and how aroused I got from it. Who knew I had a blood fetish? I wanted nothing more that to take his mouth on mine to taste the metallic fluid. Pulling the blade down my left arm as he sucked on the cut he placed the blade in my hand.

"You have it backwards love. I'm the one who belongs to you. I think you need a taste of control. I want you to hurt me. Badly."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes you do. And... I want you to. Take me for yourself. I'll call Red if it's to much. I think you deserve a turn. What's wrong? Are you afraid?"

"I'm never afraid."

"Then show me! Show me you are not afraid. Show me that I'm yours."

I held the blade to his throat. I could kill him right now if I wanted to. It was a weird feeling. I had no desire to kill him obviously, but the power of him giving me the option to. The trust he was showing me by baring his neck to me and giving me the tool to cut it was astounding.

"Take off your clothes and get on the floor."

Complying he stripped off his shirt and jean shorts. Underwear discarded to the side as he laid on the ground before me. I wiggled out of my pants to join him in his vulnerable state. I did as he did. Trailing the chrome object across his golden tan. Tracing the freckles on his skin. THe harder I pressed it to him the more aroused he became. Huffing and panting the nearer I came to his vitals. Every time I would find somewhere important he would name the vein or the artery, telling me how dangerous it was and how fast he would bleed out if I just pressed down.

Bringing his palm to my face he traced circles on my cheek with his thumb. I grabbed his wrist and made a small shallow cut. The feel of slicing into him even as small and harmless as it was sent my heart through the roof. Crimson tears leaked out of he opening I made. Will never even reacted to it. Lapping up the stain I heard him moan. Hips lifting from the floor slightly. I sucked and twirled my tongue at his wrist smearing it all over my mouth obscenely. Throwing the knife away from me, sliding it across the wooden floor I kissed him. I could feel his arms wrapping around me. I immediately grasped his wrists shoving them above his head.

This was for me. Will was mine for the taking right now.

"Keep your fucking hands above your head!"

"Yes ma'am, I mean sir! Yes sir!" He drawled.

I sucked and bit at his lips working my mouth down the blondes body. Scratching my short nailed along his flesh feeling him react to me under my hands. The inky black tendrils of my hair danced on his chest as I bit and sucked purple flowers onto his flesh marking him as mine. Trailing along the geometric tattoos that littered his torso. Will was shaking now. Not out of fear but anticipation. Leaking from his tip I took his arousal in my hand and prepped his entrance. It's mine turn. Mine turn to feel that power I gave him every morning and every night. Wills slickness was generous enough to widen him. Looking carefully for the bundle of nerves that I knew would set him off I pressed my fingers into a crook.

"HOLY FUCK! NICO!"

He slammed his hands against the floor doing his best not to move them. Taking my other hand I wrapped it in his locks and pulled his head back for better access to his throat. Teasing his Adam's apple I whispered...

"Spread for me."

Obeying I lined myself up to slot into him. I wasn't slow I shoved in with one thrust but kept myself there frozen allowing him to adjust around me. There noise he made from the intrusion was intense. Tight... he was so fucking tight. Tight enough that I wondered...

"Is this your first time?"

"Y-yes." He choked out.

"Than I suggest throwing your legs over my shoulders."

Doing so made the sensation even tighter. Letting his hair go I placed my hands behind his knees. I moved slow drawing deep moans from him in low octaves I didn't know he could even make.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels like I could die right now and be perfectly happy."

"How about this?"

I thrust upward into his prostate.

"Oh shit yes oh oh nmph more."

"More?"

"Yes yes please!"

"I don't think I can't hear you Will."

Hard thrust.

"F-faster Nico please please I'll do anything please."

Will begged so nicely.

I could feel the raw masculinity running inside me. A masculinity I could never achieve on my own before. The power of taking someone. This was a first for both of us. Giving a piece of ourselves to eachother that no one else could give ever again. I never touched him through it. I made him cum untouched. Reaching his bliss with my name on his voice and a pool of arousal littering us both. Riding him through it I was set off by the sheer amount of his orgasm.

Huffing and puffing next to eachother after I pulled out of him I kissed him sweetly. Giving him the aftercare he usually gave me. Little sweet caresses and notes of positive yearnings of how good he behaved. Rubbing his overly sensitive body, showing him how special he was to me.

"I think we should shower and get back to practice don't you think?"

"Bath.. not shower. Then yes I think I'm ready now."

After a long bath that ended up in round two we made our way back to the living room to practice not even bothering with clothes. We had a show to prepare for and I needed to be ready.

That Saturday night I made my way on stage introducing him to the audience in the way we studied. Making me learn to please a crowd with my words. Learning to fake confidence when there was no real trace of it there. Will always wanted me to be strong and bold. Shaping me into a person I didn't recognize. A better person. A more independent person. Setting myself against his props dressed in a stupid costume he picked out, I waited for the first blade to fly.

I never flinched.


	7. How he drags me down

**This was a fabulous night. I had to share it. I also have never done drag since. Once we reach the final chapter you will understand why. I just need some more reviews to get to it. Enjoy!**

 **How he Drags me down.**

"You are going to love it! I've been thinking you should do this for a while!"

Famous last words for the stupid boyfriend I was with. Will got me in ways no one else did. One of those ways was seeing that I had a femme tendency that I never liked to explore. Applying makeup to my face that I've never worn in my life especially not to this extent, I could feel the soft bristles sweep over my cheeks. Part of this made me feel loved like his aftercare. Will taking care of me, keeping me safe and creating someone better.

That's what he was doing. Pushing me to be better. Finding this drag showcase, he had friends who ran it. Deciding for me (which I wasn't crazy about) he entered me in the showcase.

Putting me in clothing I had never thought about wearing. The feel of it against my skin felt weird. A good kind of weird. The textures of the clothing and power they held was intoxicating. The binding and the lace stretched across my body, hugging it and reshaping my form. The shoes were the hardest part but weirdly enough Will gave me a few tips on it.

"How do you know how to do this?"

"Friends. I've tried it a few times. Friend of mine needed back up girls for his show and one dropped out last minute so I helped him out. "

"So once again you are putting me through something you have also endured."

"Yep! Plus you are going to look 200% better than I did. You have the look behind that scowl of yours. "

"I'm just glad you kind of stuck to the goth thing. Atleast that's not to far fetched from my usual black on black attire."

"Well it's a big step performing for the first time. Figured I'd let you try it in familiar territory."

"I perform with you all the time!"

"Yeah you do but as my assistant and my MC not as the focus of the show. You deserve to know how to be in the lime light."

"Maybe I don't want to be in the lime light!"

"Yeah sure, you are only one of the most interesting people I've ever met. That deserves a little showcase of your talent."

"I'm not interesting."

"Nico you keep wanting to be invisible. When are you going to realize that you are never going to be invisible no matter how hard you try. You are noticeable. When someone as noticeable as you tries to be invisible bad things happen. It's time you embrace it."

Will wasn't wrong. I've tried my entire life to blend into the background. It never worked. I would always get called out and most of the time in a negative way. Even at work I was blamed for everything! Not because it was my fault but because I was recognizable. Which sucked. That and i had a smart mouth and a tendency to be rude. I didn't mean to but my voice is weird. Makes everything I say sound mean or sarcastic. Will loved my voice though. Always told me how much he loved hearing it.

"I think you just want to fuck me wearing panties and garters."

"Baby I'm sure I could have gotten you to wear those anytime I wanted. I didn't need to set this up for that."

I giggled. I hate giggling. He made me giggle.

Bastard.

"I thought drag queens were supposed to sing a girls song? Why am I singing a boys song?"

"It's not about the gender of the song as much as the message you are trying to portray."

"And you thought "faggot" by Mindless self indulgence was a good message to send?"

"Yes. Plus I love that song and you hate that word. So it's time to turn the word around and embrace it. "

"I hate you."

"I know. I also know that's your way of saying you love me."

"Fuck you."

"Later, now close your eyes so I can get this eyeliner on."

The club was crowded when I looked at the wings. I was so nervous I thought I may throw up. This was so different than helping Will on stage.

Let's give you an idea of what he dressed me up as shall we?

Black vinyl thigh high boots, platforms of course. Black lace thigh thighs and garters with matching panties. Clear! And I do mean clear pink plastic black light sensitive mini skirt. Goth Lolita bell-cuff shirt sweetheart top. I was even wearing a bra and he taped my skin so I looked like I had cleavage! More makeup than I could ever imagine and a long straight hair black wig with Betty page bangs.

I was going to kill him. I could feel Wills fingertips at the small of my back.

"You are going to be great just do what feels natural."

"Natural?! Natural would be running there fuck away from this."

"You are better than that. Plus if you have a good show then you get a surprise when we get home."

"Ohhh really what kind of surprise?"

"You will just have to go out there and figure it out."

Pushing me I graced the stage in pure darkness. I heard he first few taps of the song and then I did my very best to do what we practiced. Mouthing to the song I crawled and danced and even kissed someone in the front row. People were cheering and throwing money on the stage and I had never felt more alive. It was a mask that I was wearing, it was the most addicting mask I could have asked for. More addicting than the pills Will was obviously trading in the audience. Selling "candy necklaces" to patrons. Most of it was candy. Except the one pill that was strung into them.

Finishing the song I gathered the cash on stage only to find Will bouncing on his heels waiting for me. Attacking me to the wall an onslaught of kisses and compliments on how much he enjoyed the performance.

"Let's go home. I'm sold out and I want to fuck you in that garter belt."

More... fucking... giggling.

Heading to the bathroom I stripped myself of the mask. Through the door I heard Will say "leave the underwear and the makeup on." I shivered. The idea of having sex in these garments was both thrilling and terrifying. Mostly terrifying, because I really enjoyed them more than I wanted to admit. Walking out of the bathroom in just thigh highs, garter belt, makeup and of course there matching panties I saw Will at the head of the bed. Naked and splayed out for me.

"Get to the end of the bed."

I obeyed feeling self conscious.

"Dance for me."

I was frozen. Infront of a million strangers it was easy. I never have to see them again and they don't know what lies below the mask but Will... he knows. I felt more naked now than I felt when I was actually naked. Turning on his IPod a slow melodic electronic beat filled the room. Closing my eyes I began to find the beat. I started slow and found the rhythm. Wills eyes grew dark as my hips swirled. Playing my thumbs in the tops of the stockings, biting my lip and tasting the lipstick. Crawling toward him I began to pepper kisses up his legs rubbing the lipstick. Leaving a trail of lip marks from his ankles to his inner thighs.

I had never seen Will more turned on than he was right now. I guess it made sense since he was bisexual. Best of both worlds. Me made up as a girl yet still masculine.

"Oh your a dirty girl huh?"

"Maybe... I might be."

"How dirty?"

"Dirty enough that you may blow before you even get a chance to pleasure me."

"I doubt that. I have stamina."

"We shall see..."

I straddled him. Felt his strong callused hands on the stockings. Pulling his hair from the nape I exposed his throat to me. Nibbling on the sensitive part of his Adam's apple I ground my hips down into him causing a choked moan to escape him. Every time I excerpt a noise from him it's like winning the lottery. I felt his middle finger pull at my black lace thong trying to pull it to the side to invade me. I pulled back and slapped him hard across the face. It hurt my hand that's how hard I slapped him. I don't know what came over me. It just felt like the right thing to do, and I was right. Hoisting me up he flipped us so that I was under him.

"You are one naughty little bitch you know that?"

Slap!

"Language sir I'm a classy fucking broad!"

This only riled him up more.

Throwing my legs over his shoulders he ran his face up and down my legs feeling the fabric against his skin. Taking the sheer netting between his teeth. Nipping at my ankles. Dropping my legs he sat back as if something was wrong.

Sitting up on my elbows I stared at him.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"No no! I just.. you were right I almost blew. Wow it's just... you looks so amazing."

"Are you saying you want me to dress like this more often?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it. You just.."

Leaning between my legs he rubbed his face against my stomach up my sternum.

"You just look so damn sexy in these clothes. I have a real androgyny boner. I knew the first time I saw you that you were the sexiest man and the most beautiful woman all wrapped into one. "

"Will this is the first time you dressed me up as a woman how would you know I looked good in it?"

"You have very delicate bone structure. Big eyes. Bow lips. Dainty frame."

"Call me dainty again and I'm going to start slapping you again."

"Dainty"

Slap!

I saw his dick twitch at the slap. Leaning down he pulled the fabric of the panties with his teeth. Not taking them off just pulling them away to free my erection.

Taking me to the hilt in one fowl swoop I almost came unglued. Sneaking a finger around he finally reached my entrance. I decided to be bold, instead of letting him roam free I took his golden curls in my fingers and controlled his bob. Shoving him down on my shaft choking him. Hearing him gag on me only caused me to buck harder into him. Saliva dripped down lubing the circle of muscle his finger prodded. Popping off my tip he pushed my knees to my chest, pressing his face to my rim. The onslaught of sensation was overwhelming as I gripped the pillow under my head.

Visceral noises ripped from my chest. The sounds only increased his speed and want. Not being able to take it anymore he pushed himself inside of me. Taking my thighs in his arms he banged my body against him roughly. The building in my gut was getting closer. Falling on top of he I felt his hand snake around my neck. Slightly cutting off my air supply. Kissing my mouth as he choked me I could hear his voice in harsh whispers.

"I love you so much, you're mine. "

A litany of that sentence over and over. I came hard between us untouched. It hit him in the chin. Letting go of my neck I raised my head to lick my arousal off him. The minute my tongue licked him the cry of release hit my ears. I could feel the slickness

As he rode out his climax inside me.

Forehead to forehead we stared at eachother. Things with Will were always exciting and new. Never the same feeling anytime we were physically together. I was crawling slowly out of this shell I had built around myself. If you would have told me 4 months ago the love of my life would be a drug dealer that liked screwing me in new and fun ways, I would have punched you in the face. How could I be so in love so quickly? How could this man love me so much?

"Nico" he breathed.

"Yeah"

"I'm going to marry you one day."

"Just tell me when and where."

"Soon."

"Ok."

What did I just agree to?

 ** _5 reviews and you will see the last chapter._**


	8. The last day

**So instead of waiting for the reviews I decided to just put you out of your misery. Herenishe last chapter of William tell.**

 **San Marco**

Today was just like every other day. Will and I snuggled together in bed ,trying to convince ourselves that moving is a terrible idea. Will made me breakfast that morning. Eggs with toast.

This last month he was different. Not bad just... distant? Every time I tried to ask him what was wrong he would smile that big Will smile and tell me that I was imagining things, that I think to much. He wasn't wrong I do think to much.

This time he was wrong.

"Want to go walk around San Marco today?"

"Yeah I want to get those goat soaps."

"Ok."

Hand in hand, fingers intertwined and laced tightly he showed me around to his favorite little shops. Will always knew where the best places were. Or was it that everywhere was the best because he was there. Walking down one of the alleys admiring some huge mural of the 27 club I heard it before I saw it. Screeching tires.

A white van had stopped. Four men got out heading down the alleyway towards us and Will was whispering for me to run. I froze. Run? How could I run without you? Two men pushed Will into the wall while the other pinned me to the opposite side. It only took one of them to hold me while the other went and punched Will hard across the face.

"Thought you could get by not paying your rent this month huh?"

Punch.

"Thought you would be safe because of your darling personality?"

Kick.

"Well pretty boy you have pissed the boss off for the last time.

While the thug was hitting Will the one holding me was whispering to me.

"Listen just be still. Your boyfriend stole a lot of drugs from the boss. I'm going to need you to watch his because our boss is a reasonable man. Told us not to hurt you. Just for you to watch so you know why you should never tell anyone."

Words buzzed in my head. While I was taking in everything the Neanderthal was saying all I could focus on was the men hurting the man I loved. Twisting and howling in pain on the ground. Where was everyone! Why wasn't anyone helping us! It's the middle of the day! Why isn't someone calling the police!

Blood painted the street and he brick walls and all I could do was shout for him. Cry and shout. Begging them to stop. Begging them to let him go. On his knees, soaked in blood he looked at me with those blue eyes for the last time.

"Nico I love you. I'm sorry."

They lifted him up and threw him into the back of the van. The man let me go but I stayed against the brick. All of them getting into the van and before it drove off ... a gunshot.

The loudest sound I had ever heard.

Crumbling to my knees I heaved on the pavement. Crying and heaving trying to keep down the last breakfast he made me.

Watching the white van disappear and the best thing that ever happened to me with it.

I checked the apartment every day to see if he came back. I stopped checking once the landlord moved everything out of it. I called morgues and hospitals with his description only to have he weight of realizing one thing hit me worse than what happened.

I don't know his name.

I didn't know his real name! He did know mine! He died not knowing who I was! I tried to ask the landlord but she just shook her head saying she couldn't tell me. I did everything I could I searched the clubs we worked only to find out they didn't know his name off stage either. I wasn't friends with any of those people. I didn't tell anyone about him. Keeping him to myself proved a mistake. Who was I going to grieve to? I couldn't tell my parents what happened. I couldn't tell me friends the story was so outlandish no one would believe me anyway.

I mourned him alone.

It took 12 years to speak his name again. Someone asked me where I learned to throw knives while we were at a fair. I said it without thinking. "Will"

I ended up in bed the rest of the week crying again a dozen years after it happened only now I told a few close people. My parents never found out. How could I tell them? It's not even about losing him, it was about how I could tell them that I found this perfect person who got me in every way. A person who made me better. Who made me stronger. How could I tell them he was gone. How could I tell them I met him in the first place.

I hurt myself every year when I would walk through San Marco looking at the street where it all happened. Retuning as if I would find him here waiting for me. As if I would run into him in one of the shops. My life was only worse afterwards. I couldn't hold down a job or a relationship. I should have know he couldn't keep those promises he made me. That he didn't realize he was lying to me when he said we would be together forever. 6 month off bliss for a lifetime of pain. It was almost not worth it.

Almost.

"C'mon dude mike has this guy he wants you to meet. Totally your type. "

"I'm sick of you guys always meddling. I'm ok with being alone."

"Yeah sure that's what everyone says."

"I'm 31... I'm done meeting people."

"You act like that's so old!"

"I am old. I'm old and grumpy and hate everything including Mikes stupid party."

"Shut up and come a cameo atleast."

"Fine."

Walking through the door I could hear mike talking while facing someone. Gracing the room with my presence I saw blue eyes. I saw golden curls. I saw freckles and tanned skin with geometric tattoos strewn across flesh. I had stopped breathing.

" He was right... it's you.."

"Will" I breathed with almost no sound.

"Actually... my name is Adam. "


	9. Epilogue

**Ok everyone wants the Epilogue so here it is. A version of it anyway. A shorter version. If I told you the whole thing it might take another 8 chapters lol**

Epilogue

Guess you all are wondering how "Will" found me all those years later. Well here is what "Percy " told me.

Percy's POV

(Dragon con Atlanta)

So me and Jason are being stupid checking out booths right. We have our friend Piper with us and she keeps hitting on this dude that's dressed like the joker. It's pretty obvious that he's not budging but she is being persistent! Like she won't leave this dude alone. Finally she drags Joker over to us and we all end up talking and continuing the party for a few hours. Joker says that he's got more booze in his room in the hotel and all the bars are closed and Piper is still convinced she's going to hook up with him. So we go to Jokers room and pour some more drinks. Joker goes into he bathroom to power down and take his make up off emerging a new man. Green hair replaced with blonde and we can actually see his face, which doesn't help Piper cause now she's even more into him. Don't get me wrong I'm not gay but this dude is hot. Like photoshop hot.

In PJ bottoms and a black tank top we see he's got all these tattoos all over his body and the work that was done was just incredible. I start looking over his arms when I see a pair of eyes tattooed on the inside of his forearm. The eyes are so fucking familiar. They were drawn so realistic I could have sworn they were actual eyes looking out, they even looked wet. Dude must have had it done straight from a picture but when I asked him he said he drew them from memory.

So Piper finds out dude is gay, well bisexual but in my mind that means gay. I can't get off that tattoo it's to crazy. I ask Piper to look at it and she feels the same way. So we ask dude what's up with the eyes.

"Well a long time ago I met this guy. These are his eyes. We were head over heels for eachother. It was he best time in my life and I have never found anyone to love like I loved him."

"What happened to him?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. We were attacked because I was stupid and stole product from a supplier when I was dealing. They took me, beat the shit out of me, shot me in the leg and left me for dead outside of swamp for the gators to grab. I was found by some guy and he took me to the hospital. I realized once I woke up that I wasn't in Florida anymore they had brought me over state lines. I knew that I couldn't go back or they would finish what they started. I had them check hospitals in Florida to see if he was ok.

I had no answer. The worst part is while they were beating me they told me they were going to kill him just to teach me a lesson. I didn't return for a year. I got back in touch with a few friends from the club I worked. Asked if Nico was ok. They said he was fine and didn't look like he was ever touched by anyone. They said they had no clue all that happened. Guess Nico was smart and didn't tell anyone.

I knew he was safe and that's all I needed ya know? My biggest regret was ever learning his real name. It was stupid. It started out as a flirting tactic and grew into this fantasy of not know who the other really was. Then I lose him and I can't find him because I never knew him. But atleast I know he's alive and ok." Will finished.

"Piper, wasn't Nico the name #%^*^% used when we larped?"

"Yeah that was his character name... oh my god! That's his eyes!" Piper screamed.

"Wait! Are you telling me you know him?!"

"I think so dude here let me get my phone."

Pulling up and picture of "Nico" I showed it to dude. Dude snatched my phone and scrolled threw the Facebook photos. The more he scrolled in silence the more tears fell from his eyes. Piper and I just stared watching this dude get emotional as fuck over our friend.

"Did he get what he wanted? Did he get married? Kids? Does he still perform?"

"Dude Nico never got married. No kids. I didn't even know he performed anything."

"Did he mention me? Ever?"

"Yes and no. He told me once he had been in love in college but when that time comes up he just shuts down or changes the subject." Piper said.

"Dude you know what this means right?"

"What?"

"This means you are coming home with us."

And here he is that stupid fucking idiotic bastard! The minute he said his name I turned to leave the house. To much emotion was rising in me. Someone I thought dead for over a decade was starring at me and seeing a ghost wasn't something i wanted to do. Getting to the bottom of the steps on the porch, tears already falling and my throat was thick trying to keep down the bile threatening to rise in my mouth. Wills arm caught my shoulder spinning me around and I reared back... and punched him.

Blood flowed from his nose as he sat down.

"If you think for one fucking second you didn't deserve that you are fucking wrong!"

"Ahh yeah I know I deserved that. Honestly I deserve more than that."

"Don't fucking Tempt me Will... or Adam or whoever the fuck you are!"

"#^*%+# please just calm do..."

"Don't you fucking say my name like you know it! If you insist on doing this white trash yelling in the street scene call me Nico!"

"Nico please just let me explain."

"Explain what Will? Explain that I thought you were dead? That I thought they fucking killed you! Let me explain something to you since you couldn't pick up a god damned phone! I cried by myself for over a year! I couldn't tell anyone what happened because I thought they were going to come after me!

I mourned you! For years! Trying to find a semblance of what we had with someone else and never even getting close! I loved you ! I loved you so fucking much! You left and you promised you wouldn't leave! You promised you would never involve me in your business like the other one but you know what, you did. For the record I would have rather been thrown to your suppliers like the last one did than go through that. I would rather have my body used and my esteem and dignity ripped from me over and over again like the last drug dealer did to me than deal with that! To deal with the love of my fucking life being beaten and taken in a van ... and when I heard that gunshot..." I was holding my heart sobbing to the sky.

"Baby I know I'm so so sorry! I was stupid and I should have called but I was afraid they would find out! I was afraid they were following you! And part of me thought they told me the truth that they killed you."

"They told you they killed me?"

"Yes they said they had you killed. That they sent another van after you. "

"Well guess what I'm alive and I'm pissed!"

"I know and there is nothing I can do to make it up to you."

"No Will there really isn't. We could have been married by now! We could have children and a life! You stole that from me and I've hated you for years for it. Because no matter how many people I met no one compares to you. No one even came close to you. I wrote you letters ya know. My therapist told me to. I have note book after note book of letters to a dead man. She said it would help me get over you! Well I'm not over you! I never will be!"

"I'm not over you either please if you could just give us another chance Nico! I know I fucked up royally. Just let me show I'm a better man. I'm not a dealer anymore. Haven't been since that night. I live straight. Just let me make it up to you!"

"Make it up to me? Yeah so how is that going to work Will? You obviously don't live in this state. For all I know you have 9 kids with some girl across state lines, hell you could be married!"

"Nope. There wasn't anyone after you."

"Bullshit!"

"Serious. I haven't dated anyone since you. Once Reyna told me you were alive I couldn't be with anyone knowing you were still out there."

"You are telling me you haven't had sex in 12 years?"

"Well I didn't say that but I haven't dated anyone. A Man had needs but only one night needs. None of them were you though. I need you. I thought I had lost you forever and when your friend showed me your picture and told me that he knew where you were I followed them here. To you. Never questioned it. I need you."

I shut him up with a harsh kiss. Slamming into him full force climbing his body, wrapping my legs around his waist. The smell the taste even the blood running down his face was like the air being knocked out of me. Twelve years my soul was dead. Yet his lips were like shock paddles bringing me back to life. What I didn't realize was that all my friends were all watching from an open window. I only noticed when they started cheering.

Strong arms held me in place. I was back in his arms. In Wills arms. I took him back to my home. We stayed up all night just catching up on everything we had missed. I told him my parents had died. He told me he went back to school and got his degree. Exchanging the best and the worst of while we were apart. The sun was coming up and for the first time in forever I saw the sunshine dance along the freckles on his chest.

"Oh there's one more thing I forgot to tell you." He said.

"What?"

"I bought this twelve years ago. It's for you. I was going to give it to you that night in San Marco."

He pulled out a ring with onyx and silver skulls on it.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah" he breathed.

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Ok."

 ** _The end_**


End file.
